The present invention relates generally to the field of infant and toddler accessories and, more specifically, to toiletry dispensers which are both utilitarian to the parent and amusing to the baby.
At the present state of the art many of baby's needs are typically scattered throughout the nursery. Diapers are usually kept in one pile, tissue somewhere else and moist towlettes in a separate container. Bottles containing powders and lotions are helter skelter. Baby's brush is somewhere in a drawer, along with various sundries such as berets and hair clips. Medicines are similarly scattered. Direct lighting becomes difficult because of the scarcity of free space for a free standing lamp. To make matters even worse, as baby becomes more aware of surroundings baby tries to reach for many objects often tossing and turning while the poor frustrated parent is attempting to apply a fresh diaper. It is almost impossible for one person to both change a diaper and entertain baby at the same time.